emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3889 (5th November 2004)
Plot Marlon invites Donna to come to the fireworks with him. He is disappointed when she says that she’ll be there with Danny. At work, Bob mentions the money that Luke borrowed from him. Marlon is not pleased that Luke has taken money from Bob and when he finds the boys running about in the street he tells them there’ll be no fireworks. The boys look miserable as the fireworks begin and Marlon relents. He is delighted to find Donna there without Danny. Marlon is at his wits end when Mark goes missing. He is not happy when Luke comes up to him and tells him that he has some really bad news. Luke laughs as he tells Marlon the bad news is that he's found Mark. Marlon is furious and takes the boys home. Donna comes with him and once the boys have gone up to bed Marlon tells Donna how much her help has meant to him. Donna says that she's been happy to help and has been happy to be with him. They are about to kiss when Luke call out for Marlon. Emily lets herself into the B&B magazines for Alan. Steph intercepts her and tells her that she won’t be able to see him. The phone rings and Emily takes the opportunity to go up to Alan's room. Emily is shocked by Alan's dishevelled appearance. Steph reappears and marches Emily out telling her that Alan isn’t up to visitors. Later, Alan asks who came to see him and Steph tells him that that he must have been dreaming. That evening at the bonfire, Emily tells Ashley she is concerned that Steph isn’t coping very well with Alan. Cain apologises to Andy for being so hard on Debbie. Andy tells Cain that it's Debbie he should be apologising to. At the bonfire that night, Katie warns Andy to stay away from Debbie because she's trouble. Andy tells her she should move on and stop thinking about him. Later Debbie comes up to Katie and demands to know what the hell she's doing. Katie says that Andy is her husband and she can speak to him whenever she likes. Debbie threatens Katie, warning her to keep away from Andy. Sadie continues to try and organise Charity’s wedding for her. Mid slanging match the phone rings and Charity takes a message for Sadie from Zoe. She takes great delight in telling her rival that Zoe will be home soon and her days of playing lady muck will soon be over. Later in The Woolpack, Sadie tells Jimmy that although Zoe will be back soon it doesn’t necessarily mean that they will have to book the removal van just yet. Cast Regular cast *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast *Jon Dingle - Lucy Webb (uncredited) *Luke Dingle - Dean McGonagle *Matthew Dingle - Cillian Golden *Mark Dingle - Cormac Golden Locations *Cricket Pavilion *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Dining room and kitchen *The Antique Barn - Exterior *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge, Alan's room and upstairs hallway *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Windsors - Forecourt Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,371,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes